betweenwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alec Tavington
Alec was a Knight of Crimea, from before the Mad King's War, to after the Goddess' War. He was promoted to General, after Mad King's War, and was one of Elincia's most trusted war advisors during the Goddess' War. He was friends with fellow Crimean Knight, Jake, along with Daein King, Skyler, and his son, Zekk. A Sentinel, Alec was extremely proficient at fighting with a spear. Also, a gifted tactician, he was able to make split-second decisions that usually ended up with a victory for his side. A very militaristic minded individual, he would help lead the Crimean Army, and nation itself in picking up it's feet, and becoming one of the most powerful nations on Tellius. Early History Alec was born to a dragon father and a beorc mother. His father always told him never to tell anybody that he was Branded, nonetheless a Dragon Branded. His family was often poor, because his father couldn't show his face in known land, due to his being a laguz. So Alec's mother always brought home the bacon, to say. Alec's father was in the Goldoan military, so he was often not home. Alec worked as a courier boy, traveling from town to town in Crimea, being paid quite generously for the job. He grew to love the land of Crimea, with it's gentle plains, and green forests. He grew to love it's lord, the King Ramon, and he idolized Sir Renning, the Knight Commander. When he was old enough, he enlisted in the Crimean military, against the warnings of his father. Military Life Alec was a born fighter, soon taking personal lessons from Geoffrey and Renning, and being declared one of the finest spear-wielders they'd ever met, though he was but a recruit. Not only did he have the battle skills required, he was a natural tactician, able to stop fights before they had even started, and was able to negotiate many brawls that would have resulted in a loss of life for Crimean soldiers. He was regarded as one of the "premium" soldiers of Crimea. He became something of a local celebrity after stopping a large gang of bandits from burning down one of the larger towns, near Melior of all places. He was promoted to Captain, and given his own platoon of men. His men were told to never kill if you could help it, and to only stop the individual if there was a risk of injury to any soldier or civilian of Crimea. He was one of the only platoons to do this, with the other groups of soldiers just willing to kill the other person. He was quickly regarded to as one of the most able and competent military member of Crimea that it had ever produced. Later Years, and War of Heroes During his later years in service, he traveled to Brio after a dream involving his friend, Skyler. Traveling to Brio, he learned that Skyler had died, and grieved. He fought alongside the Brio warriors, before leaving back home to Crimea. Later, he confronted Marius about his plot to steal the throne of Crimea from it's current King and Queen, and Marius grasped him, thrust him into the air, and pierced his chest with his own spear, killing the long-serviced General of Crimea. Category:Branded Category:Role Playing Character Category:Lancer